Jaldraocht Pyramid
Quarry |south = Menaphos |east = Pollnivneach }} The Jaldraocht Pyramid, also known as Azzanadra's Pyramid or simply The Pyramid (it was the first pyramid released) is located south of the Bandit Camp in the Kharidian Desert. It is a key location in the quest Desert Treasure, and upon completion of said quest, can be used by players to switch their spell book to Ancient Magicks or back. During the quest, players must use the main entrance of the pyramid to get in, which requires them to run past attacking creatures (see below) while dodging traps. The pyramid has four levels, each of which is larger in width than the last. Some players consider getting through to be of some difficulty, as the traps will send the player back to the entrance. After the completion of the quest, players may use the south entrance to return to the centre of the pyramid without frustration. After completion of the Desert Treasure Quest, players can buy the Ancient staff from Eblis; if they happen to lose it, they can buy one from another player or kill mummies inside Jaldraocht for another. Inside, close to Azzanadra's chamber, a few spiderwebs can be found. Investigating them gives the message "You need the guard's permission to do that." This could hint to either a Desert Treasure sequel, or that Jagex used the same spiderwebs from the Murder Mystery quest. Searching the sarcophagi within the pyramid (but outside the throne room) can yield small treasure such as Sapphire rings, though it is definitely unwise to search the sarcophagi while running through the pyramid for Desert Treasure. History During the God Wars, many enormous battles were held within the Khardidian desert. Azzanadra, a powerful Zarosian Mahjarrat was an active warrior who fought in the desert to protect the Zarosian groups who fled into the desert when Zaros had fallen. Azzanadra was incredibly powerful and wiped out enormous armies on his own. He was known to have destroyed the Zamorakian army of Thammaron at Uzer. Because Azzanadra was nearly invincible, he was a great danger of the armies of Saradomin and Zamorak. So a group of Saradominists and Zamorakians decided to work together to bring him down. They cast a spell upon him which bound Azzanadra's power into four diamonds. And the Jaldraocht Pyramid was probably built to lock up Azzanadra. During Desert Treasure, the player found the four diamonds and used it to release Azzanadra from the pyramid. Getting there The fastest way to reach the Pyramid is to use the Jaldraocht teleport of the pharaoh's sceptre. The second fastest way is by using a Camulet and teleport just to the north west (where the Quest icon is on the map below). Both are much faster than using a ring of duelling (or operating the enchanted broomstick) followed by the Magic carpet teleport system. A map of the pyramid :The levels in the pyramid are numbered in the order the player encounters them in the Desert Treasure quest. The exterior of the pyramid is not dangerous, other than the effects of Desert heat. Heat is not a factor inside the pyramid, but almost all of the interior is dangerous, with level 103 Mummies roaming about, level 92 Scarab swarms occasionally boiling out of the floor, and level 92 mummies sometimes spontaneously popping out of sarcophagi. Also, on Levels 1-3, random traps in the floor occasionally open up underneath the player, depositing the player outside, next to the south side of the pyramid. (The scarab swarms, spontaneous mummies, and traps cannot be detected in advance.) The room containing the altar on Level 4, however, is safe. It is recommended that players use weight-reducing items in the pyramid. This is important, as the floor traps are less likely to trigger for lighter players (20kg or less) and will not trigger at all for a player with a weight of 0kg or less. (Players with high agility levels also avoid many of the traps.) The traps do not stop your forward motion so opening you house options will prevent most if not all traps from triggering. Being attacked closes the options so be sure to reopen. Outside During the Desert Treasure quest, the player must enter the pyramid from its top. The entrance to Level 4 and the Ancient Magicks altar can only be used after the quest. Level 1 This level is the smallest in area, with the fewest mummies roaming about. The purple line on the map marks the route from the entrance ladder to the ladder to the next level. Level 2 This level is the second smallest in area, with a few more mummies roaming about. The purple line on the map marks the route from the entrance ladder to the ladder to the next level. Level 3 This level is fairly large in area, presenting more of a challenge to players traversing it. A significant number of mummies are roaming about. The purple line on the map marks the route from the entrance ladder to the ladder to the next level. Level 4 This level is quite large in area, with very many mummies roaming about everywhere except the altar room. The purple line on the map marks the route from the entrance ladder to the ladder to the next level. In the Desert Treasure quest, Azzanadra is in the altar room. The altar allows players to switch their spellbook between Ancient Magicks and 'regular' magic. A portal next to altar allows the player to exit the room directly to the outside of the pyramid. After the quest, Azzanadra is not in the altar room, and the room can be accessed directly from the entrance on the south side of the pyramid. Inhabitants *Mummies *Scarab swarms Category:Locations Category:Kharidian Desert